MudBug
by ColleraZorn
Summary: Side fic to playing house. It starts from before the show and then will Run alonge side of Playing house. Also hugs for who every can tell me what a mudbug is...i know what it is but i wanna see how many others know it.


**Collera: Hey hey hey whats up new story.**

**AmaireZorn: Read my sister's shit!**

**Collera: Why are you sooo um well a potty mouth?**

**AZ:._. XD**

Xanxus was frozen. Squallo could not believe it. When he woke up he would stare at his boss until he needed to start work. He ate lunch and some times dinner with his frozen boss. He watched in the shadows as Xanxus's adoptive brothers cried over Xanxus. If only Xanxus had not went on a rampage after finding the adoption papers. Well its not like he could really say any thing about that...

It was two years ago, Squallo was listening as his mom and dad talked about his dad's upcoming trip to Italy.

"Come on Annabelle he's not a baby."

"I know Jack, but he still has school."

"So if it was the summer you'd let him?"

"Yes in fact I was planning on going see my nonna and letting the kids meet her."

"Okay but you know he will learn what my real job is some day"

"I just want that to wait, at least until he graduates"

"Will you let Garbonzo go?"

"Not until summer"

Squallo wanted to know what his dad was hiding in Italy and what his mom was talking about. So he decided to snoop. That was how he found his, Angelo's , and Demone's adoption papers and birth certificates: Annabelle Superbi was not his real mother! It was some woman name Isabella Song! Squallo also found Garbonzo's birth certificate and adoption papers. Garbonzo's real father's name was Michele Davis.

Squallo also found pass ports for him and his siblings. He took his and found his father's plane ticket.

Before he left Squallo cut his shoulder length hair and left the silver strands on the kitchen floor.

Squallo knew Xanxus's pain he knew what it felt like to be lied to by the people who were supposed to raise you. Squallo also knew what it was like to regret what he did though. The silverett just pushed those feelings away. Then One night it happened.

Squallo was on his way down to see Xanxus after not being able to sleep when he heard crying. He thought it was one of the brothers crying over Xanxus, but when he reached the open door he paused. It was the NINTH! Squallo quickly hid in the shadows.

"Blood never mattered to me, why did it have to matter to you? You were my son blood or no blood. I felt it in my heart. When your mother came back for you with your real father I would not let them take you. Blood did not matter. I was even trying to find a loop hole so you could succeed me. Its funny your bothers just recently learned the truth before you did. It was during one of my investigations into finding out if there was a way for you to be Vongola Tenth. They started helping me look. When it was my time to step down they wanted you to be my heir. Blood did not matter to them then and it does not matter now. They stopped speaking to me after I froze you. They are still mad at me even though it has been two years. I wonder if you could even hear this. I wonder if it makes you happy knowing that they hate me for what I did to you. That I hate me for what I did. I wish you never found those papers. I was planing on telling you some day. I just wish you had found out from me instead of a piece of paper. No matter what you are my son, blood does not matter. I hope that when I learn of a way to unfreeze you you could learn this"

Squallo recored this on his phone and left. Once in his room he watched the video over and over again after he downloaded it to his computer. _Does mom miss me like that? Does she cry like that? Do my brothers and sisters cry like Xanxus's brothers? _Squallo was knocked out of his thoughts by his cell ringing. He check the number and his breath caught. It was his old number! He answered it nervously.

"Squ-Squallo? Is it really you?" a voice cried softly.

"Artemis? Yeah its me" Squallo felt tears prick his eyes as he heard his baby sister's voice.

"Please come home I miss you! We all miss you! Mommy won;t stop crying! She acts fine during the day, but at night when she thinks that no one hears, she cries. Please Squallo come home! I'll do all my chores and homework and I won't complain! Promise! I'll be nicer to Cole! Just please big brother come home!" He could hear her sobbing over the phone. Squallo made up his mind. "Okay, I'll come home, but don't tell anyone I want it to be a surprise" he said getting up to pack his clothes. "Really?"

"Yes really, so why don't you share a little gossip eh?" Squallo said hopping to cheer his sister up a bit.

"Well do you remember Mrs. Woodrow?"

"The Jr. High teacher?"

"No her mother-in-law"

"Oh, yeah she was my algebra teacher"

"She retired"

"No way!"

"Yep she and her brother"

"Huh wonder why"

"Yeah I mean all they had to do was deal with dumb asses all day"

"Watch you're language"

"You're hardly one to preach"

"So I'm older do as I say not as I do"

"Voi! Shut up and if you think about it that makes no since"

"Really how so?"

"Cuz you cuss and that is saying not doing"

"Hmm true"

"Oh and I got sent to jail!"

"What! Why?"

"You know the zero tolerance bull they got going on at the schools?"

"Yeah"

"Well it sends kids who get jumped to jail too"

"What! Okay start from the top"

"Well this girl who is only a year older them me started to pick on me when you left. She then started doing things to me but the teachers didn't lessen, you know how that is"

"Yeah favor the pretty rich kids who do all the bad shit and blame the odd ones"

"Well after a while her boyfriend moved into town from Berwick and he saw how she was treating me and well from what I under stand was his older sister was bullied real bad and killed herself after years of this going on. So he decides to talk to her and she tells him some bull shit story how she's getting me back for picking on her cousin, who I don't even know. Then he came talk to me to tell me to lay off and I tell him the truth. I show him what she did to my arm and explain to him about my condition. At first he didn't believe me until Mr. Sanderson went visit his mom and told his mom about the _Vampire Girl _as every one seems to call me. Finally they guy, Derick, and I become friends and the girl, Samantha, doesn't like it. Well he broke up with her after she threw garlic powder in my eyes."

"She did WHAT! Wait is this Samantha Gibson, as in Kimberly Gibson's little sister?"

"Yep"

"Ah, go on"

"Well a few days ago she and bout six of her clones followed me to the bathroom at school during lunch and beat the shit outta me"

"Why didn't you fight back?"  
>"I didn't want to go to jail and plus I plan on doing somthin' worse to her after i get this ankle brace off and can walk normally"<p>

"What's the damage?"

"Three cracked ribs, two broken, sprained ankle, broken arm, split lip, black eye and many other bruises and cuts and well you know what happened to my skin in the sun"

"How'd you get the sun damage?"

"Well the fight was in the upper hall with all the windows and they held me down and cut my clothes off till I was in my under shirt and gym shorts that I wear under my skirts"

"I should take this girl hunting"

"Mommy was thinking the same, well I can't go back to school right now"

"And the little bitches?"

"All in school, Miss Irene down the bayou is gonna help me sue them and the school and Uncle Eddie got the footage of them beating me and photo's of all my injuries"

"Is the boy gonna testify?"

"Yep and to piss Samantha off we are gonna pretend that we're dating"

"You're too young to date"

"That's why I said pretend"

" Ah okay well I gotta go"

"Okay love you bye

"Love you bye"

The next morning Squallo was no where to be seen that's when the Vaira found the note

_VOIIII! _

_I'm going to be gone a while DON'T FUCK ANY THING UP!_

_~Squallo_

It was supper time when Squallo arrived at his old home n Morgan City, Louisiana. He had his bag beside him and he took a deep breath before he knocked.

"Who is it?" Came a voice from inside that her recognized as his sister Angelo.

"A traveler ma'am who is lost and in need of direction" he made his voice deeper.

The door opened "Well come on in, are you hungry sir-" Angelo's voice died on her lips as she looked at her brother "Hey" Squallo said softly with a shy smile.

"MOMMA!" Angelo cried out as she hugged Squallo. Demone quickly appered to see what had her sister all in a fluster. "Praise the Lord!" She yelled with tears in her eyes joining her sister in the hug. Next upon the scene was Garbonzo, the oldest. "Holy Fuck! Ma Hurry!" he yelled rushing to hug his brother. Then came the twin "You're back!" they yelled hugging Squallo's legs.

Annabelle Superbi walked in from the kitchen "What are ya'll hollerin' about now-" The woman stopped as her kids let go of Squallo and she saw her son for the first time since he ran away.

"Hey momma"

She didn't believe what she was she was seeing. She had this dream so many times before and always woke up right at this moment crying out for her baby. "Momma? I- I'm sorry I left Momma" Squallo said. That's when Annabelle knew this was no dream, her son was home. "My-My Baby!" She cried and ran to him trowing her arms around him.

**R&R**


End file.
